Hoje é amanhã
by Oraculo
Summary: Fazia frio e estava escuro; eles se odeiam e resmungam, mas se atraem. TRADUÇÃO - Blackwater


**Autora**: FabyGinny05

**T****ítulo original:** Hoy es ayer

_________________________________

**Disclaimer**: Existe uma mulher chamada SMeyer, ela é dona de tudo isso!

**Advertências**: Lime/Lemmon

**N/A:** Inspirado na canção do Savage Garden, Break me Shake me ( baixem que essa música é tudo!). Obrigada à Akane Kinomoto pela impressionante betagem :3 (E sim, gosto de títulos diferentes)

_____________________________________

**Hoje é amanhã**

_(Fazia frio e estava escuro; eles se odeiam e resmungam, se atraem um pouco)._

A noite era escura; apenas as estrelas brilhando na escuridão, e estava muito frio, mesmo no meio do inverno. O vento soprava mais forte que o comum, como se previsse uma tempestade, como se aproximasse um furacão que veio para destruir tudo que conheciam.

Talvez assim fosse.

Talvez já tivesse passado a época das caricias furtivas na garagem e um pouco de graxa no corpo por ser uma oficina mecânica. Talvez agora o importante não fosse curarem-se mutuamente e necessitar-se como se tratasse de uma droga, pois um dos dois havia quebrado as regras do jogo e havia desejado ser usado para livra-se de tudo.

Os passos ressonaram no meio da clareira (ramos que se rompiam aos passos, folhas deformadas), simulando uma estranha sinfonia entre tudo que a rodeava. O odor era óbvio; muito penetrante e tão conhecido como seu próprio corpo, quase um pouco mais. Leah franziu os lábios, aborrecida por estar fazendo uma ronda desnecessária. Sabia perfeitamente que os nômades chegariam em três dias, não havia razão alguma para ficarem tão paranóicos.

- Viu algo?

Negou com a cabeça, sem dizer qualquer palavra. Tinha sono e os músculos tensos por estar fazendo o mesmo perímetro dessa manhã, se contasse seus quilômetros chegaria facilmente ao Canadá, mas claro, era a beta e devia seguir cada ordem que lhe dera seu líder.

Jacob permaneceu ali, observando-a, sem atrever-se a dar nem sequer um passo a mais em sua direção. Seus olhos escuros eram ligeiramente perceptíveis entre as sombras, mas, contudo, a loba estava segura de que ele não lhe havia tirado a vista de cima e estava morrendo para falar alguma coisa. Finalmente, o fez.

- Sério que vai embora depois da batalha?

Parecia machucado, mas para ela pouco importava. Em todos os anos que passaram juntos como uma manada teve tempo suficiente para lhe dizer qualquer coisa, para fazer qualquer coisa e, no entanto, esperava o último instante para se despedir; se não fosse pela iminente batalha, não teria falado com ele até a noite. Transformou-se à sua aparência humana quase sem se dar conta, era praticamente uma rotina.

- Antes do amanhecer, yep.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para te convencer do contrário?

Ela sorriu insolente; ele esperava fazê-la mudar de idéia?

Estava farta de ser babá de um bando de vampiros; o fedor deles estava cada vez mais insuportável ao invés de ficar mais tolerável e a cada dia suportava menos tanto Bella quanto Esme e a _monstrinha_.

Caminhou em sua direção, se encararam. Não era nenhuma garotinha idiota que precisava de sua proteção e nem esperava que lhe abraçasse e a reconfortasse, se ele ousasse fazer, o golpearia com tanta força que lhe partiria um osso. Aspirou seu aroma; continuava cheirando à madeira e ferramentas, ainda que não se desfizesse daquele fedor asqueroso.

- Está falando sério? – estava sendo cínica e cruel, mas se conteve para não desfrutar do que fazia. Não estava com humor para andar com morangos, rosas e tratá-lo de outra maneira.

_Tratá-lo como sempre fazia, com rancor e raiva contida, lutando para não ganhar sua pena. Tratá-lo como um espelho, fincar as unhas em suas costas e sussurrar-lhe insultos ao ouvido. Gemer seu nome no meio da floresta e odiá-lo com todas as suas forças. Não poder afastar-se uns poucos centímetros em meio ao roçar de peles despidas. Usá-lo e ser usada._

Quando se aproximou, podia jurar que conseguia distinguir cada pequena cicatriz em seu peito nu, podia dizer sem qualquer dúvida em que lugar ele gostava que o acariciassem e em que momento. Virou um pouco a cabeça e afastou tais pensamentos, teria que manter-se firme em sua decisão.

Sabia exatamente o que ele iria fazer apenas pela sua forma de respirar, mas o que não tinha certeza era se devia estar enfurecida ou grata por isso.

Sim, beijou-a.

Com uma paixão exageradamente controlada ao longo do tempo, seus lábios se chocaram e suas línguas lutaram uma guerra interminável, como nunca fizeram desde que sua mente humana pudera se lembrar; tinham passado muitos dias para que pudesse contar.

Beijaram-se com fúria, sem temer ferir um ao outro em nenhum momento e sem parar para pensar no que faziam. Beijaram-se, porque quando Leah se fosse apenas ficaria uma sombra do antigo Jacob, daquele que adorava morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, que lhe dava calafrios por todas as partes do corpo. Beijaram-se, porque logo ela _imprimiria_, ele sabia, era a única que restava. Beijaram-se porque, de repente, _nada mais importava_.

Morderam-se, gemeram, se atacaram, se odiaram mutuamente.

Leah estava nua, e pouco importava, Jacob continuava vestido. Já estiveram assim antes, era tão comum, mas parecia a primeira vez porque o frio asfixiante se esvaia e tudo o que restava eram as chamas, ardendo incansavelmente, traindo todos os princípios e voltando ao jogo o qual somente eles conheciam as regras.

Mas nada era de graça e quando, no dia seguinte, Jacob voltasse para a casa dos Cullen pela porta principal e visse os olhos de Nessie, não distinguiria se estava arrependido pelo que fizera ou por não tê-lo feito antes.

Ela era veneno e ele a vítima, ou pode ser que ele fosse o veneno que a cada minuto tomado fosse destruindo, muito lento para ser notado e suficientemente eficiente para matar. Destruíam-se rápido ou lento, o fogo os envolvia e tudo terminava com uma explosão de sentimentos. Leah se foi depois da luta e Jacob ficou.

_**Não poderia dizer quem ficaria mais sozinho.**_

________________________________________

**N/Tradutora:** Euzinha de novo! Fic meio dramática, Leah vai embora e Jake bobão não faz nada! Arght! _Triste_, mas vai dizer que num foi fofis essa fic?! Comentem e façam uma tradutora/autora carente _**MUITO**_ feliz! Go : )


End file.
